1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle seats and backrests and more specifically it relates to a motorcycle backrest system for providing a removable backrest for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle backrests have been in use for years. The backrest extends upwardly from the base portion of the seat and allows the rider of the motorcycle to lean rewardly against to increase their comfort while riding the motorcycle.
A problem with conventional motorcycle backrests is that they are permanently attached to the motorcycle. A problem with conventional motorcycle seats is that they often times do not include a backrest and require the purchase of a completely new seat with an integral backrest.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a removable backrest for a motorcycle. Conventional motorcycles either do not have removable driver backrests or they require the purchase of a new seat to have a drive backrest.
In these respects, the motorcycle backrest system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a removable backrest for a motorcycle.